To The Prince...
by Hikaru a
Summary: [W-Juliet] Makoto's Valentine's Day "Love Letter" to Ito.


Err-- this is a two-part Valentine's Day Special vignette   
featuring the couple Miura Ito and Narita Makoto from the   
awesome manga, W-Juliet. It doesn't really matter which one   
is read first, "To the Prince..." or "To the Princess..." as   
they connect full-circle.  
  
W (Double) Juliet is copyright of Emura and Hana to Yume   
comics. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To the Prince...  
by Hikaru  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ito-san,   
  
You're probably laughing at this letter right at this   
moment, as I am chained to greeting you with formalities.   
Ito-chan? No, you would probably hit me. Ito? It just doesn't   
sound right. The simple Ito just does not suit your beauty.   
You're blushing now, I can tell- even as I write this. Good.   
I like the thought of you blushing.  
  
I know, I know. We promised that we wouldn't do   
anything for Valentine's Day. But, I just couldn't resist-   
especially after the goof-up that occurred last year. I had   
to make it up to you somehow. And, yes, I know it's not   
normal for males to do something for the females on   
Valentine's Day-- but we don't have the most normal   
relationship, do we?  
  
Of course I would have to bring up a complicated   
subject like that. Our relationship. I honestly cannot   
explain wholly what goes on there. I thought it was obvious   
on how I feel about you; God knows I try to make it known.   
However, as you have told me yourself, it's not clear to you.   
I plan to remedy that... but not this second. Don't frown.   
You know I'm not good at these sort of things, while you can   
make your love for me as clear as a Summer day. Perhaps you   
don't know how I feel because I don't always put things out   
in the open like you do. Maybe that's why I feel so close to   
you; you have absolutely no problem with showing your   
feelings to the world... I, on the other hand, am used to   
hiding them; as I have always done what my family wanted me   
to without complaint.   
  
But I digress...   
  
You are my support, my crutch when I find myself   
limping. Your silly smile, your chocolate brown hair... how   
could I resist to lust for you- to touch you. Most of the   
time, I find myself resisting from just reaching out and   
holding you-- After all, you have a bad enough problem as it   
is, with girls chasing you around frantically. A supposed   
girl kissing you during school would just add insult to   
injury. However, I do find the fact that we "act lesbian"   
during school, quite amusing. Hu hu. If only they knew.   
  
Sometimes I hate the disguise I have dawned, as it   
brings so much trouble to you. You're confused, that much I   
can tell. But you're not the only one- falling for a woman   
who is more manly than I is far more frightening thought to   
me. But not as frightening as your flirting friend   
"Toki-chan", as he has made you do things that I could never   
dream. Would you ever dress up for me if I asked, Ito-san? I   
know you have before, but after much coercion on my part. But   
would you ever just wear a nice dress, not for a play, or a   
disguise--- but just for me. The time you dressed as Sleeping   
Beauty, it surprised me; when I saw you in that beautiful   
pink dress, I could just feel my entire heart melt at such   
beauty. The thought of you dressed in "proper" girls   
clothing, like the clothes I wear, send shivers of want and   
lust down my spine.   
  
Don't get me wrong, I would cut off my hands before I   
would ask you to change the way you act. Ito-san is Ito-san.   
I want you the way you are, not the way people say you   
"should" be. However, wearing a skirt won't hurt you, will   
it? Look at me... err... no, scratch that. I'm a bad example,   
seeing as I am a guy. Maybe that is the problem? Do you   
not like me wearing skirts, because you are envious. Why? I'm   
just playing a part, my dear Ito-san. I don't enjoy being   
like this.... well, sometimes; but most of the time no. I   
want to be a man for you, Ito-san. You must know that you are   
beautiful, anyway you look--- even as a swan that looks like   
a chicken (I know I'll pay for that one later).   
  
Any one of your many stalkers could admit that you   
are beautiful, even though you will not.   
  
You never fail to make me feel insecure whenever they   
are around, hanging all over you. If I could spend time with   
you, alone Ito, without the chain smoking Toki-senpai or the   
odd Sakamoto popping up at the most inconvenient moment, it   
would, be an extreme delight.   
  
Sometimes I don't understand you, and I know you   
don't understand me. You act like a boy, so much that I   
thought you were a guy when I first met you; yet you insist   
to people that you are a girl. It's confusing, even to people   
who are close to you, dearest. I'm sure your brothers don't   
help, teasing you constantly about being such a "boy". I   
guess it's just in your nature. Growing up in a house full of   
boys must have been hard on you. I mean, look at me- a boy   
who grew up with all older sisters, and look how I turned   
out....  
  
Again, bad example. I think I'll stop using myself as  
an example.  
  
I have to remember how aggravating it has to be for   
you, always being cast as boys in plays-- as I know it is   
your deepest, strongest wish to be cast as the lead female   
role in a normal, serious, play. You play it so well in real   
life, at least in _my_ real life, you should on stage as   
well. Of course, that would involve more males going after   
you... but I could deal. Don't I always?  
  
If I get jealous, it's only because that I cannot   
show my feelings like normal men can, namely Toki-senpai and   
Sakamoto. I cannot be open with my feelings all the time with   
you. I want to, but the words just can't come out sometimes.   
I'm used to keeping everything locked up inside of my heart.   
Look inside there and you'll find images of you, Ito-san.   
Everything is you, Ito-san. I dream of you even when I am   
awake. I'm obsessed with everything that has to do with you.  
I strive to not let my secret out because I don't want to   
loose you. If I fail, I must leave everything behind and   
become the "good boy" my father wants me to become. I   
couldn't live without you, Ito-san.  
  
I know we're too young for marriage, but I know I   
want to be with you for the rest of my life. You're my best   
friend. My only true friend. The only one I can trust my   
secret with. You could have run away from me when you found   
out I was male- but you didn't. You stayed by my side, and I   
love you for that.   
  
There, I said it. I love you.  
  
- Makoto  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes:   
  
Err... yeah... _ Emura has said that even she doesn't   
always know what Makoto is thinking; I see what she means   
now... o_O This was warped, I know. Would Makoto ever be this   
open? Probably not. _ Stupid git.   
  
Hyde's English version of the song "Angel's Tale" helped me   
for some inspiration in this part of the Valentine's Day   
Special. That song reminds me so much of Mako-chan. Perhaps   
I'll do a song-fic for it. Then again, maybe not. o_O I have   
a sudden headache from all this time I've spent in   
Mako-chan's mind.  
  
- Hikaru  
http://daintyrose.org/catadamon  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
